


He Loves a Twink Like Me

by tentacleTestified



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, but it got all mushy and fluffy, it's really hard to find good ftm/cis male smut, this is literally just for me to get off to, this was originally gunna be pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleTestified/pseuds/tentacleTestified
Summary: Just some fluff that turns into smut, based off of my own fantasies oofTakes place in school, so I tagged it as underage





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the classroom. I was super excited. The first day of play rehearsal! The moment I walked in, I locked eyes with him.

Oh God, him. Dwayne. The most wonderful person I've ever met. Long curly brown hair. Beautiful, crystal-like eyes. A gorgeously scuplted face. Even his 'gross nerd features' (glasses, braces and acne) looked stunning on his perfect face. He was the lead in a school musical last year, and that's where I met him. I've been head over heels ever since.

"Hey, Dwayne!" I said as casually as I could, taking a seat behind him. "Hi." He responded softly, cracking a small, adorable smile. Just like every time I greeted him. 

"Yo, what did the cannibal say to the other while they were eating a clown?" I asked, smirking playfully.

"'Does this taste funny to you?'" He finished the joke, grinning as if he was impressed with himself.

"Fuck," I cursed. "Okay, wanna see the cheesiest pick up line ever?" I asked, pulling out my phone. "Sure." He shrugged. I showed him a photo of a line of pick up trucks with cheese in the backs.

"That's it. The cheesiest pick up line ever." I winked. He chuckled. "That's great."

Afterwards, it got quiet. We waited for rehearsal to start. Eventually, Ms. C. came in and handed out scripts. Shortly, we began the first read through of act one. Dwayne turned around to face me.

"Yo, Sonny, when do your lines start?" He whispered. I checked. "Not for a while." I answered softly. "Why?"

"Cool. Me neither. Come with me." He got up, and beckoned me with his finger while walking towards the door.

"Ms. C, Sonny was holding onto something for me in his locker. Can we go get it?" He asked.

"Sure." 

We walked out of the classroom. The door clicked shut behind us. I looked down bashfully.

"Aight, what are we really doing?" I murmered. Dwayne stood next to me and patted my shoulder. "Come with me." He began walking, his hand still on my shoulder. I hesitantly walked with him. Eventually, we were in front of the men's room. He pulled me in.

"Uhh, what are we doing in here, Dwayne?"

"I need to talk with you, Sonny. Your friend told me about your little crush on me." He smirked, and I looked away, nervously. He took notice, and frowned. "She wasn't lying, right? You do have the hots for me, don't you, Sonny?" I nodded quickly, and put my hand up to my mouth and lightly bit my finger. He reached out and held my hand in his and pulled it away from my face. With his other hand, he grabbed mine.

"Sonny, I just want you to know that you are very important to me and that I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" I chuckled nervously.

"O-only if you'll be my, uhh, be my boyf-friend!" I chuckled nervously. 

"Deal." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I gasped, and he chuckled. 

"You're so cute, Sonny.” 

"Not as cute as you!" I muttered.

"Babe, I'm not cute. I'm fuckin' sexy." He flipped his hair dramatically, smirking.

"N-no, you're both. You're all d-different kinds of attractive. You're cool, f-fu-unny, cute, pr-pretty, and hella fucking sexy! Like, w-woah, calm down." I stammered. He blushed.

"Wow, Sonny. I know I'm great, but I'm not that great!"

"Yes you fucking are, Dwayne! You're fuckin' perfect. I've never seen someone as wonderful in every way as you. I don't understand why people think you're ugly."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. I smiled at him. 

"I love you so much, Dwayne." I tilted my head upwards and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me. I returned the embrace, reminiscing about a time that he hugged me as a friend. It was even more lovely this time.

"Aight, hunny. Why don't we go back to rehearsal?" I suggested. He nodded and pulled away.

"No, no. I want you to hold me while we walk back."

"Oh, alrighty." He put an arm on my shoulders, and reached across the front of me with his other arm to complete to embrace. We walked back out into the hallway, and went back into the drama classroom and sat down. Only this time, I was sitting on his lap, and he was holding me around the waist.


	2. nsfw chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yummy

Dwayne and I had been together for a few months now. The play was great. The cast party was even better.

We were in a party room rented at my favorite restaurant for the cast party. Much of the cast was there, screaming lyrics to showtunes together.

"Sweetie, can we go somewhere a little more private?" Dwayne purred in my ear. I shivered in excitement.

"What do you have in mind, Dwayne?" 

"How would you like to get a taste of ‘Dwayne’s Rock-Hard Johnson’?" He whispered. My face flushed. 'Dwayne’s Rock-Hard Johnson’ was the nickname I once imagined him giving his penis. I told him about it once, as a sort of guilty pleasure confession. He laughed his ass off at the time, and he started to do the same after seeing my reaction to him using the nickname.

"I-I would definitely like to get a taste..." I muttered. He smirked and stood up from his seat and clasped my hand in his. He lead me out of the room, and into the men's room. We got inside a larger stall.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his wonderful hair. He moaned against my mouth as I felt him grind against me. He pulled away from the kiss, and pulled away his shorts. When he reached to do the same with his boxers, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Are you sure about this, Dwayne?" He nodded.

"Are you, baby?"

"Yeah, it's just that, this is my first time. I-I just thought you should know that." I looked away sheepishly. He reached out and tilted my face to look at him.

"It's my first time too, Sonny." He said solemnly. "I'm so glad it's with you." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so fucking precious.

He returned to what he was doing before. His erection sprung up the moment he removed his boxers.

"F-fuck, Sonny, you got me so hard. Suck me off, babe." I happily obliged, getting down on my knees. I held it in my hand and ran my tongue up and down his shaft. He shuddered in pleasure. I licked at the tip a little, and then took it inside my mouth. I sucked, and bobbed my head up and down his cock, earning moans from him. I pulled away, making a pop sound.

"Aww, Dwayney! You sound so fucking pretty! Your moans are like music to my ears, sweetheart! Am I doing a good job?" As I talked, I rubbed his cock.

"F-fuck, Sonny, keep going. You're doing so fucking good. I fucking love you." I smiled and took him in my mouth once again, sucking harder and bobbing faster. He moaned louder and louder. I kept going. 

"F-fuck, babe! I-I'm so fucking cl-close! Le-let me nut all over your cute face!" He breathed heavily. I pulled away, making another pop sound. I rubbed his shaft and licked his tip, until he screamed my name, and let out his load. It was all around my lips and started dripping down my chin. I giggled and wiped it off, then licked it off my fingers.

"Fuck, Sonny! I came so fuckin' hard for you. I've never felt so fucking good, babe!" He whimpered.

"Dwayney, will you please return the favor?" He nodded eagerly. I pulled off my pants and boxers and sat down on the toilet, spreading my legs.

"H-how do you w-want me to do th-this, Sonny?" He got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to me. I smiled.

"See this little guy here?" I pointed to my clit. "He's like a little tiny dick, if ya didn't already know that. I want you to lick and suck 'im! It feels best when ya lick the underside!" 

He hesitantly moved his face between my legs. He gave me a look, as if to say 'Like this?', and licked. I shivered in pleasure. 

"G-good..."

He continued. He licked in circles, up and down, and left to right. I whimpered, telling him what a good job he was doing, and how much I loved him. Eventually, I felt an orgasm building up.

"D-Dwayne, sweetie, I-I'm gunna cum!" He looked me in the eye, smirked, and started licking vigorously, maintaining eye contact.

"F-fuck, Dwayne!" I shouted as I released. He stopped, and looked up with a look of pride on his face, like a cat after having just presented his owner a dead mouse. I pulled him up by the face, and we stood up. I kissed him passionately. After a while, he pulled away to catch his breath. I took this moment to tell him something.

"I love you so much, Dwayney. I'd do anything for you. You're so perfect to me. I hope you know that." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You're so perfect for me, Sonny. So fucking perfect. I'll love you forever."


End file.
